


Home Sweet Home

by Quietmouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietmouse/pseuds/Quietmouse
Summary: Home isn't always the place you think it is.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> A small high school AU for these two love birds, enjoy my attempt at writing something other than self-inserts.

It had been a long day for Hanzo, having multiple tests and the annoyance of his brother managing to find him throughout the school day and annoying him to no end. As the day came to a close he saw the one person who could cheer him up no matter what was going on in the day. As he approached him, Hanzo was greeted with a toothy grin and tip of a hat. 

"Hey, Darlin' want me to walk you home?" Jesse asked, smiling at him. 

Hanzo shook his head, repositioning the books he was carrying. "No, I want to spend time with you at home. 

It wasn't that Jesse didn't like having Hanzo over, it was his father Gabe that made him worry. He was told over and over that Hanzo was no good for him, a trouble maker just looking for a good time but that didn't stop Jesse from seeing him. 

Jesse blushed and nodded, wrapping an arm around Hanzo's shoulder and starting the journey to his home.   
\------

The walk home was quiet, Hanzo saying nothing as he rested his head on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse simply keeping a hold of Hanzo. 

As they approached his home, Jesse looked around making sure his father was gone. Seeing the coast was clear he ushered them inside and took him upstairs. Jesse's room was rather small, and simplistic. He had his bed in a corner closest to the window, his closet on the opposite wall, along with his guitar standing by his nightstand. 

Hanzo dropped his books off by the door, slipping off his shoes and making his way to Jesse's bed. There was a soft thump as he landed face first onto the bed, taking in a deep breath and relaxing as his lungs were filled with the familiar scent of his boyfriend. 

"Make yourself right at home." Jesse teased, sliding off his own shoes as he made his way over to Hanzo. He really didn't care what Hanzo did, as long as Hanzo was happy then he would be happy as well.   
-  
Carefully he moved over to the far corner of his bed and propped himself into the corner, patting his lap. Hanzo moved from his spot and crawled over to meet up with Jesse, he was silent as he moved to sit on his lap. Slowly and gently he placed his hands on top of Jesse's chest, feeling his chest rise and fall. 

"This is the only place I truly feel at home," Hanzo told him, leaning in to gently place a kiss on his lips.

"As long as you're with me, I'm at home," Jesse responded as the kiss broke, smiling as he pressed his forehead against Hanzo's.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again still no one to proof these so sorry for errors. I'm working on trying to expand my ship "list", and going into waters I'm not as comfortable with.   
> I do have a twitter where I post updates/when something new is posted/give teasers.   
> that is the easiest way to reach me since I never check my email.   
> @Deku_Star


End file.
